An informational computer kiosk is a computing device that allows users to get specific information via interaction with a user interface at the kiosk. Informational computer kiosks are typically designed to be self-service, and can display advertisements, coupons, menus, maps, or other informative data that might appeal to a user.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.